naxeex_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Noddy
'''Noddy '''or '''Noddy the Pipeline plumber '''is an American plumber, sewer worker, plant manager, factory worker, construction worker, and laborer. He almost always having a new partners new player. He can be joined with the player to manage the pipeline without falling into a water to the dam, he is the best of caretaker who joined by Pete, an American robot system engineer meet to acquire the pipeline sample. His tools still having an including engineering tools to repair the pipe, who also having a new cousin from miscellaneous players. His job during a pipeline nearest among the player, he is going to get reward with the money or gems has 125 tablets. Noody can also wielded with the fist, who also he still masked with gas mask for radioactive protection and can wields the crowbar their own. The Noddy still standing at the pipeline will activates Noddy's side-mission quests, but he is a good man who having these cousins. Appearances He has bald with hair like Jennings who also he haired man and was wearing a coveralls at the time of his job. Whose outfit bears a striking resemblance to Worker's but without a gas mask. History Noddy was born on 1984 in Washington D.C., who also he was raised in the Perduck City, he employed the plumbing headquarters, his job during a pipeline walking. In November 2016, Noddy survived from the Perduck cops afterwards the concussion grenades throw to his girlfriends "Aurélie" from France. In 2017, he also having a new partners including Aurélie their own, Noddy can meets her match afterwards meanwhile both the caretaker or some guests from the motel right here. In 2018-2019, Noddy is working on the factory plant, but he is constructing these buildings or houses, the player can meet to acquire the Noddy's pipeline sample, when having a rewards to give the player is possible to obtain with the richest money during a plant management. Both the Biologist says the Noddy sat on the office building while using the Pete's computer like a desktop, his job is good working is done for this job, players taking about the crying Aggrieved lady's noise can be heard on the phone call, after a biologist took her hamster, Noddy is the new partners of player like the engineer, Noddy in February 2019, who also managed on the construction site after both the alien destroyed due to Stalker had managed to get him. But he survived. Role in Alien War: The Last Day In 2019, Noddy can be found here is standing at nearest the pipeline during a plumbing these pipes, his tools are including to fix it, who also meets the player on the corner of Perduck St. Construction site (Rope Hero only), Noddy is the new partner of Pete the caretaker like the caretaker employees, the biologist were walking among the FBI agents or SWAT teams, he survived from the alien attack both the war is ended until his fate is alive. In now, Noddy is lived in the new residence places. Noddy's Biographical Informations * '''Full Name: '''Noddy the Plumber * '''Ethnicity/Nationality: '''Caucasian/American * '''Occupation: '''Construcion worker, Plant Manager, Plumber and Sewer worker Quests During the pipeline quests from the player still talking about the rusted pipelines, he handled with the 75 gems, who also he uses the wireless portable clock watch has 2 minutes, the pipe can be accessed by player without falling into the water when the player walking around the pipe. He is the best of plumber who having a new partners, He was called "Noddy" in the game. See also * Pete * Noddy's diary * Noddy's memo * Kenny * Sam Trivia *Noddy was lived in the city. Category:Male characters Category:1984 births Category:Pipeline employees Category:Sewer workers Category:Construction workers Category:U.S. citizens Category:Alien War The Last Day characters Category:Plumbers Category:Workers Category:Pete's partners Category:Naxeex LLC characters Category:Specialist Category:Staffer Category:Naxeex employees Category:Caretaker Category:American caretaker Category:Plant managers Category:Managers Category:Miscellaneous characters Category:Tetartagonists Category:Tritagonists